Magic of love
by Yuko Oshima-inactive
Summary: It's a tradition in witch culture that on a witch in training's 14th birthday she leaves home to train to become a full witch today is Yuko's 14th birthday and she's ready to leave but is she ready to handle what will come with leaving home?
1. Chapter 1

**Magic of love **

**Summary: It's a tradition in witch culture that on a witch in trainings 14****th**** birthday she leaves home to train to become a full witch today is Yuko's 14****th**** birthday and she's ready to leave but is she ready to handle what will come with leaving home?**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Today is the finally day." Said a young girl with white hair to her waist she's in a dark black dress that reaches her knees, the sleeves reaching her elbows, and white flats. She's looking in a mirror trying to tie her hair in a high ponytail her glossy white eyes scanning her appearing head to toe. Once she had accomplished that task she ran down stairs to her parents and brothers. Her father, who has blue hair, is in a plain black tee-shirt, tan short, sneakers, and is on the phone calling their family members. Her brothers all playing video game with similar outfits to their dad hair colors varying from blue to black. Her mother is in the other room making potions for her customers.

"Hi mom just making sure you know today is Yuko's fourteenth birthday… Yes she's leaving tonight… Okay mom see you then." Is one of the conversations her dad was having

"My fourteen already it seems like just yesterday she was learning how to walk then fly!" One of her mom's customers said

"Yes she's a very fast learner and what luck her birthday is on the night of the full moon." Her mom said the girl walked into the room with her mother

"Why hello Yuko." Said an older lady in a blue dress

"Hello Mrs. Sono." Yuko said

"Yuko you look so lovely in that outfit so you're sure you're ready?" Her mom questioned her mom is a lovely lady with black hair and she's in a blue tee-shirt, with white shorts, and black sandals

"Yes mom tonight's gonna be perfect it's a full moon not to mention it's my birthday." She said to her mother

"Alright." Her mother sighed defeated "Now go pack everyone will be here in a few hours." She said and Yuko ran to her room to pack and a little black cat with a music note on its collar followed her.

"My she's so lovely." Mrs. Sono said "Why I remember when you came you were so small and eager to complete your training." She smiled at the memory

"Yes and she's so powerful just like her grandmother and with that white hair she looks identical to her when she was Yuko's age but I just wish she had chosen her element and power before leaving I mean she can barely fly and make potions." Her mom said

"I think she all ready chose her element its music like her cat Muse." She said

While Yuko packed "Okay Muse should I take this?" She asked holding up a white tank top, black shorts, and sneakers.

"It's your bag not mine." Muse her cat said she put the outfit in her bag along with a couple head bands, pj's, and other essentials. Once she was done it was almost time for her to leave she ran down stairs with her broom and bag giving her brothers a hug. She put her stuff down to say goodbye to them and Muse jumped on her back as Muse's brothers came to say bye to her as well.

"Bye Hibiki be good squirt and don't forget that thing." Yuko said winking at her younger black haired brother

"Okay Yuko and remember I'll kill any guy who hurts my sister and keep this." He said giving her a witch communicator so they could chat

"Thanks Hibiki." She said hugging him "Bye Botan." She said hugging her older black haired brother

"Bye kid and what Hibiki said except any boy who touches you." He said punching her arm she smiled

"Bye Haruo." She said to her youngest older blue haired bother

"Take care small stuff." He said ruffling her hair

"Bye Akio." She said to her oldest blue haired brother

"See ya kiddo." He said giving her a hug

"Bye mom, dad, grandma, and all of you." She said to her whole family giving them all a hug then finally she went to her friends "Bye girls." She told all of them and they had a group hug "And tell me when Marron does another star moment." She said laughing with her friends

"Be thankful you're leaving or I would use you as my carpet and pillow again." Marron said laughing

"Yuko it's midnight." Her mom said

"Okay wish me luck everyone!" She said grabbing her stuff as they all ran outside Yuko sat on her broom channeling her magic which made her hair and dress float a bit (luckily she's wearing shorts) and she lifted off the ground having a little trouble at first but got control of her broom very fast and took off

"Good luck my little witch." Her mom said as the last trace of her daughter disappeared in the night

"So where exactly are we going Yuko?" Muse asked

"I don't know Muse I guess somewhere near the ocean." She said flying her broom

"Okay Yuko you're the witch." Muse said going to sleep on Yuko's bag

"Good bye my little town." She said as she left the town she flew for a while when Muse woke up

"Yuko those clouds don't look good." She said

"Okay Muse let's go find a place to sleep." Yuko said just as it started raining "AHH!" Yuko screamed as she lost control of her broom when she got control of it she went to hide in a train car for the night

"Yuko we shouldn't be in here." Muse said

"Well would you like to fly though that rain?" Yuko asked and Muse shook her head "Thought so well just rest here for the night then in the morning we'll go find a town." Yuko said falling asleep with Muse on her chest

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you guys like? Next chapter will be her finding the new town so R&amp;R and based off Kiki's delivery service but more modern and better twists <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic of Love chapter 2**

**Normal POV **

**Next day **

When Yuko and Muse woke up they found out the train had been moving Yuko opened the sky light that they came through to see the sun shining and a big bright ocean along with a town on the ocean.

"Muse, you ready?" Yuko asked as they got on the roof after dusting her clothing off and sitting on her broom

"I guess Yuko." Muse said as she jumps on Yuko's broom and they flew off the train towards the town

"Hi!" Yuko said to some people in the harbor as she flew further into the town towards a tall clock tower where an older man is cleaning it

"Well I'll be damned a real live witch." He said when he saw Yuko

"Hello sir do you happen to know if this town has a witch?" She asked kindly

"Why I don't think the people of this town have seen a witch for a while." He said

"Well good this is the town Muse." She said to her cat "Bye sir." She said heading towards the street just as a certain group of five friends got off the bus.

"Mamoru I'm telling you they seriously landed that stupid air blimp you won't shut up about at the beach." Said a girl with light pink hair, yellow eyes, in a yellow tank top with white shorts, and yellow flats.

"Well then we got to check it out later and it's not stupid Yuki." The boy known as Mamoru said he's a white haired boy in a black tee-shirt, shorts, and sneakers.

"Whatever you say Mamoru." Another girl said she has blonde hair, gray eyes, with a green sun dress, and black flats.

"Mariko just leave the man to dream." Said a blonde boy, with the same gray eyes as Mariko, and is in a gray muscle shirt, tan shorts, and black sneakers.

"Hey Hideki, guys what's that." Said a pink haired and yellow eyed boy in a yellow tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers he was looking up

"What Akihiro?" They all asked looking up where he was looking seeing Yuko who was just about to land on the sidewalk in front of them

"So not obvious." Muse said to Yuko but only she could hear her

"Oh shut it Muse." She said as a crowd including the teens surrounded her when she noticed the crowd she blushed "Uh hi." She said "I'm Yuko a witch in training and I'm gonna train in your town." She said as most of the crowd left Yuko sighed and walked away to find a place to stay

"Well that was weird." Mariko said

"She's a witch Mariko." Yuki said to her friend as the boys grabbed their bikes and rode (The boys on the bike the girls sitting behind them Mamoru is riding alone) in the same direction that Yuko went when she turned down an ally way they caught up to her

"What's up Miss Witch?" Mamoru asked and she seemed to ignore him

"Mamoru that's not how you talk to a girl." Yuki said punching him from the back of Akihiro's bike

"Thank you but could you please leave me alone." She said to Yuki and all of them

"Sorry Miss our friend is obsessed with flying." Mariko said

"Yuko maybe we should ask them for directions." Muse said

"No Muse I don't need to." Yuko said to her cat

"Who are you taking to?" Hideki asked

"My cat." She said

"Cat's don't talk." Akihiro said

Yuko rolled her eyes setting Muse down "Muse human enchanted talk." She said to muse and a white light glowed from her hand and muse glowed to

"Sorry to tell you kids but only witches can hear us unless they perform that spell so humans can hear us." Muse smirked at their shocked reactions and hoped back on Yuko's bag as she got on her broom and flew off when she thought she was far enough from the teens she landed right outside a bread shop. A tall woman in an apron with beautiful long brown hair came running out

"Oh man she left her kids binky." The woman said looking for someone when she found the lady she was too far away to hear

"Uh Miss?" Yuko said the woman looked at her that's when Yuko noticed she has purple eyes "I can get that pacifier to her faster." Yuko said

"Thank you so much you're a life saver." The woman gave Yuko the pacifier Yuko got on her broom and took off after the woman

"A witch my, my, this town just got a hell of a lot more interesting." She said walking back into the shop to work when Yuko reached the woman she flew in front of her

"Sorry to startle you but you left this at the bread shop." Yuko said giving her the pacifier

"Thank you young lady." She said and left with her child

Yuko smiled and went back the shop when she went in she waited until the lady had no more customers that's when she noticed another woman a blonde one with green eyes in the same outfit

"See Mika I told you she's a witch." The brunette said

"Wow Rizimu there hasn't been a witch here in forever." Mika said

"Thank you so much young lady would you like some tea?" Rizimu asked

"Uh sure." Yuko said

"Come on." They said and walked upstairs

"Make yourself at home." Mika said setting down a bowl with milk in it and a glass of tea

"So what's your name?" Rizimu asked

"I'm Yuko a witch in training." Yuko said to them

"Well I'm Rizimu and that's my twin Mika and down stairs is our shop." Rizimu said "If you don't mind me asking Yuko how old are you?" Rizimu asked

"14 as of yesterday." She said

"Were 18." Mika said "So what are you doing in a small town like ours?"

"I'm here to train." Yuko said "Oh and this little cat here is Muse." Yuko said

"Well if Witch culture is anything like Wiccan culture you're training for your year away from home." Mika said

"You girls are Wicca?" Yuko asked

"Yes but don't worry everyone know were nothing alike you fly on brooms and use magic while we also use magic were more in the herbal side." Rizimu smiled

"So do you have a place to stay?" Mika asked

"No." Yuko replied

"Well if you help out around here I guess you can have the spare room." Rizimu said

"Are you serious?" Yuko asked

"Yes I mean you help us out today by giving that woman her pacifier and we could always use another pair of hands." Mika said leading Yuko to the room

"Thank you so much." She said hugging the twins

**So that's it now I need some people for OC's for friends and enemies of Yuko and people to cause trouble with them **


	3. Note

Hello, my faithful readers, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I have stopped writing these stories on fan fiction, some stories I am continuing however on another site known as Quotev.

_The stories I will continue are as follows:_

**Fallen Angel**

**My Cinderella story (Sequel included)**

**Kokoro no Ken (This will be posted Jan 5th, 2015)**

_And I am thinking of continuing my other stories if I get positive feed back._

_I also have started a few new stories_

**Double life (Being published Jan 5th 2015)**

**Attack on titan (My oc's)**

**My lovely maid (LevixReader) [If you have never read a reader insert I suggest you try it they are awesome]**

**Into the Anime world (AOT) Reader insert**

**And the Eternal heart princess**

_For the people I beta do not fret I will continue to beta you_

_For the people who's stories I read I will continue to read those_

If you want to know why I switched over it's because Quotev allows you to connect with the Authors more the Fan Fiction ever will, For beta's on there you just add them as an Author to you story and they can fix everything as soon as you finish. and you can post links and pictures and a bunch of other things that make writing more fun!

So I am sorry this happened and I left a link to my account in my profile and please do give Quotev a try if you don't want to please PM me giving me the story that you would like me to continue and I will try my best to update it when ever possible

Thank you for reading this

~Yuko Oshima (Annabella S. Smith)


End file.
